


The Philosophy of Time Travel

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Donnie Darko - Freeform, The Philosophy of Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: In Donnie Darko it talks of the Philosophy of Time Travel by Roberta Sparrow.On the disc of the DVD there are extra features where you can go and read pieces of it.I decided to type them all out and post it for anyone who wants to read.





	1. Chapter One: The Tangent Universe

**Author's Note:**

> It always made me curious over just what The Philosophy of Time Travel was.   
> When I went to the special features on the DVD and saw that it had certain chapters written out I was like "Heck yeah!" And read through it all.
> 
> Then I decided that there may be other people out there that want to know what it is but haven't found how to get to it or just didn't feel like looking all of it up.
> 
> So here it is. 
> 
> Everything we know about The Philosophy of Time Travel.

The Philosophy of Time Travel

Chapter One:  
The Tangent Universe

The Primary Universe is fraught with great peril. War, plague, famine, and natural disaster are common. 

Death comes to us all. The Fourth Dimension of Time is a stable construct, though it is not impenetrable. 

Incidents when the fabric of the Fourth Dimension becomes corrupted are incredibly rare. 

If a Tangent Universe occurs, it will be highly unstable, sustaining itself for no longer than several weeks. 

Eventually it will collapse upon itself, forming a black hole within the Primary Universe capable of destroying all existence.


	2. Chapter Two: Water and Metal

Chapter Two:  
Water And Metal

Water and Metal are the key elements of Time Travel. 

Water is the barrier element for the construction of Time Portals used as gateways between Universes as the Tangent Vortex. 

Metal is the transitional element for the construction of Artifact Vessels.


	3. Chapter Four: The Artifact and The Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are labeled correctly according to the DVD pages

Chapter Four:  
The Artifact And The Living

When a Tangent Universe occurs, those living nearest to the Vortex, will find themselves at the epicenter of a dangerous new world.

Artifacts provide the first sign that a Tangent Universe has occurred.   
If an Artifact occurs, the Living will retrieve it with great interest and curiosity. 

Artifacts are formed from metal, such as an Arrowhead from ancient Mayan civilization, or a Metal Sword from Medieval Europe. 

Artifacts returned to the Primary Universe are often linked to religious Iconography, as their appearance on Earth seems to defy logical explanation. 

Divine intervention is deemed the only logical conclusion for the appearance of the Artifact.


	4. Chapter Six: The Living Receiver

Chapter Six:  
The Living Receiver

The Living Receiver is chosen to guid the Artifact into position for its journey back to the Primary Universe. 

No one knows how or why a Receiver will be chosen. 

The Living Receiver is often blessed with a Fourth Dimensional Powers.   
These include increased strength, telekinesis, mind control, and the ability to conjure fire and water. 

The Living Receiver is often tormented by terrifying dreams, visions and auditory hallucinations during his time within the Tangent Universe. 

These surrounding the Living Receiver, known as the Manipulated, will fear him and try to destroy him.


	5. Chapter Seven: The Manipulated Living

Chapter Seven:  
The Manipulated Living

The Manipulated Living are often the close friends and neighbors of the Living Receiver. 

They are prone to irrational, bizarre, and often violent behavior. 

This is the unfortunate result of their task, which is to assist the Living Receiver in returning the Artifact to the Primary Universe. 

The Manipulated Living will do anything to save themselves from Oblivion.


	6. Chapter Nine: Insurance Trap

Chapter Nine:  
Ensurance Trap

The Manipulated Dead will set an Ensurance Trap. 

The Living Receiver must ensure the fate of all mankind.


	7. Chapter Ten: The Manipulated Dead

Chapter Ten:   
The Manipulated Dead

The Manipulated Dead are more powerful than the Living Receiver. If a person dies within the Tangent Dimension, they are able to contact the Living Receiver through the Fourth Dimensional Construct. 

The Fourth Dimensional Construct is made of Water. 

The Manipulated Dead will manipulate the Living Receiver using the Fourth Dimensional Construct (see Appendix A and B). 

The Manipulated Dead will often set an Ensurance Trap for the Living Receiver to ensure that the Artifact is returned safely to the Primary Universe. 

If the Ensurance Trap is successful, the Living Receiver is left with no choice but to use his Fourth Dimensional Power to send the Artifact back in time into the Primary Universe before the Black Hole collapses upon itself.


	8. Chapter Twelve: Dreams

Chapter Twelve:  
Dreams

When the Manipulated awaken from their Journey into the Tangent Universe, they are often haunted by the experience in their dreams. 

Many of them will not remember.   
Those who do remember the Journey are often overcome with profound remorse for the regretful actions buried within their Dreams, the only physical evidence buried within the Artifact itself, all that remains from the lost world. 

Ancient myth tells us of the Mayan Warrior killed by an Arrowhead that had fallen from a cliff, where there was no Army, no enemy to be found. 

We are told of the Medieval Knight mysteriously impaled by sword he had not yet built. 

We are told that these things occur for a reason.


	9. The Receiver, The Manipulated Dead, The Manipulated Living

Living Receiver: 

Donnie Darko

Manipulated Dead:

Frank Anderson  
Gretchen Ross

Manipulated Living:

Edward Darko  
Rose Darko  
Elizabeth Darko  
Samantha Darko  
Katherine Farmer  
Elisabeth Farmer  
Jim Cunningham  
Kenneth Monnitoff  
Karen Pomeroy  
Larry Cole  
Cherita Chen  
Seth Devlin  
Ricky Danforth  
Joanie James  
Susan Bates  
Susan Bailey  
Sean Smith  
Leroy Jones Carter  
Linda Connie  
Roberta Sparrow


End file.
